


What You Least Expect

by Gloomier



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hokage Hatake Sakumo, Humor, KakaIru Week 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Sakumo Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier/pseuds/Gloomier
Summary: Iruka stresses over having dinner with Sakumo, but Kakashi's baby pictures are an unexpectedly fantastic addition to the evening.





	What You Least Expect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kakairu Week 2019, and I somehow managed to merge Day 3 (Meals) and Day 5 (Photographs) together.
> 
> update: this fic now has fan art, thanks to the lovely and amazing ladyxdaydream who commissioned the piece (from the fantastic Dooilimdraws over on tumblr). You can find it at the bottom of the page!

Iruka smoothed down his forest green haori for what felt like the millionth time. His fingers twitched, desperate for something to do as the rest of his body vibrated with nervous energy. It had been growing at an alarming rate ever since Kakashi dropped a bombshell on him a week ago.

They were going to be eating dinner with Kakashi’s father, Hatake Sakumo, the current clan head of the Hatake as well as the Godaime Hokage of the village.

He and Kakashi had been dating for months now—ten or eleven, he’d have to double-check later—but when it was fresh and new, Iruka never considered that their relationship might last longer than a month or two. They were about as compatible as oil and water, and that didn’t even begin to scratch the surface on how often their personalities and passions clashed in those early days.

But somehow they had managed to navigate that minefield of sensitive subjects and bad habits. Iruka came to know and understand Kakashi, and Kakashi got over his fear of four-letter words and showed Iruka that there was more to life than just Ichiraku’s.

Now Iruka was going to be meeting Kakashi's father in a far less professional setting for the first time, and he wasn’t so sure he could survive the disapproval of the village’s most important and influential person.

Hatake Sakumo was a seemingly nice and honorable man, who was always cordial toward Iruka and the other mission desk workers when he was at the desk with them. But Iruka had also heard plenty of things about Konoha’s White Fang outside of work hours too; it was hard to distinguish which rumors were true or not, considering the man’s career.

Unable to stay still any longer, Iruka launched himself off the couch and began pacing. His mind was a whirlwind of self-doubt, _ again. _ He hated it. He hated having these feelings of being unworthy of Kakashi. It had taken a lot convincing from both himself and Kakashi to make him believe he _was _worthy, and that Kakashi was just a person underneath that massive reputation.

Iruka was afraid of being seen as unworthy by Kakashi’s father.

“You’re stressing out again.”

Iruka froze and looked over his shoulder. Kakashi was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. A towel was wrapped around his hips, the only thing covering him, and his hair was still wet and clung to his skin.

“I-I don’t feel comfortable wearing nice clothes to dinner with your father,” Iruka said, biting his lip nervously. A half-lie. He wasn’t too fond of dressing up for anything outside of funerals, maybe a wedding, and the occasional festival.

“No work clothes, Father’s orders,” Kakashi tsked as he shamelessly gave Iruka a once over. It made Iruka shiver. “It’s either that or we get lectured for bringing business to the dinner table. I don’t think you want to see him and I get into an argument about that.”

Iruka was momentarily distracted by Kakashi’s nudity. He quickly looked away and Kakashi snickered at him.

“But your father is Hokage, wouldn’t our uniforms be more adequate? It’s kind of ironic.” Iruka argued weakly.

“I tried that line of argument too, just so I wouldn’t have to get all prettied up for the inaugural dinner when he became Godaime. He whined at me for over an hour about how his son wouldn’t get dressed up for him on his special day.” Iruka didn’t realize Kakashi had moved until a pair of pale arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him into Kakashi’s bare chest. “Shikaku nearly wrung my neck over it.”

Iruka sighed as he relaxed against Kakashi, feeling a little boneless. He hadn’t realized how his anxiety left him so exhausted and hollow.

“I don’t want to make a bad impression,” Iruka quietly admitted, covering Kakashi’s arms with his own.

“You won't,” Kakashi promised, holding Iruka a little tighter as rested his chin on Iruka’s left shoulder.

“How do you know?”

“I just do.”

Iruka made a small, incredulous sound as he twisted to give Kakashi un unimpressed look. “Be serious, please.”

“What? It’s true!” Kakashi grinned, “But fine, if you want me to say it, I’ll say it. I know you’ll make a good impression because you’re _ you.” _Iruka opened his mouth to protest, but Kakashi covered Iruka’s mouth with one of his hands. “Nope! Let me finish. You’re a good person, a good shinobi, a good teacher; people love and respect you. Most important of all, you’re good for me. My father would be an idiot to ignore what you do to me, Iruka.”

Iruka’s breath hitched. Kakashi’s expression, normally covered in masks, both figurative and literal, was so incredibly open and vulnerable. And this was why Iruka fell for him so hard. Kakashi was a completely different person when he was with Iruka or around his friends and family.

Iruka pried Kakashi’s hand from his mouth.

“And uh, what _do_ I do to you?”

Kakashi’s smiled and prodded Iruka to turn around. His hands followed a slow path up Iruka’s body, taking careful consideration not to wrinkle Iruka’s nice clothes. Kakashi settled his hands on the middle of Iruka’s back, hugging him close, while he rested his forehead against Iruka’s. Kakashi was close enough that all Iruka had to do was lean in and he’d be kissing the man.

“You make me feel human again,” Kakashi whispered against Iruka’s lips like he was revealing some great secret, only for Iruka to know.

The admission made Iruka’s eyes itch, because really who would have thought that Iruka could make someone like Kakashi feel human. It was such a bizarre thought, but it was so fitting because there was nothing more bizarre than Kakashi himself.

Iruka sniffed hard as he tried to corral both his tears and emotions. “You’re such a _ sap. _ All those romance novels you read are finally rotting your brain,” he laughed.

“It’s romantic_, _ Iruka, and you ruined the moment,” Kakashi said in a mock pout as he kissed Iruka chastely.

Iruka grinned as the weight of his crisis was lifted from his shoulders.

“Well, if you’re done being_ romantic, _ you should finish getting ready. I don’t care if it’s just your father we’re meeting, we’re not going to be late.”

“So I guess that means we aren’t going to have sex before we leave.” Kakashi sighed as he reluctantly let go of Iruka.

“We are _not _having sex before we have dinner with your _ Father,” _ Iruka sternly denied.

Kakashi giggled at him as he walked away to hopefully finish getting ready.

*

It turned out Iruka didn’t have to worry at all.

Having the chance to meet with the Hokage in a more personal setting was a lot less intimidating than he had thought. Iruka was mortified that he had such an overactive imagination.

Hatake Sakumo was not at all what Iruka had been anticipating.

The man in question wore a grin that stretched from ear to ear, and he was rather animated as he had fawned over Iruka and Kakashi.

_ ‘You look so nice Kakashi-kun, I wish you would dress up more! And Look how elegant Iruka-chan looks in that shade of green! You found a nice one, Son!’ _Sakumo gushed.

And _wow, _ Iruka hasn’t been called Iruka-chan since he was eight years old.

_ ‘Kakashi-kun, you always wear that mask. I’m your papa and I deserve to see your smile!’ _

When Sakumo ruffled Kakashi's hair then suggested his son needed a hair cut because he couldn’t see his son’s beautiful eyes, Iruka lost it. Sakumo himself wore his hair long, and his fringe was as bad as Kakashi’s. Meanwhile, Kakashi had looked mutinous (but Iruka could tell he was more amused than anything by his father’s antic). The image would be burned into his mind for eternity.

The dinner was fantastic. Sakumo cooked; the spread was incredibly simple but divine, and well-suited for the fall season. The main dish was saury, and Kakashi complained that the eggplant (which had been cooked, skin and all, and served in a savory broth) wasn’t in the miso soup (as it had onion, chestnut, and tofu in it instead). Kakashi devoured his supper despite his complaining, much to Iruka’s amusement. Iruka enjoyed the tangy, sweet taste of the carrots and vinegar.

It was no surprise at all where Kakashi got his talent for cooking.

Over a dessert of sand pears and sake, Sakumo asked Iruka about how things were going at the academy, how his students were doing. Iruka took the opportunity to gush over the kids, sharing every silly story he had, ranging from this year’s students back to Naruto’s class. Sakumo was an attentive listener who seemed genuinely interested in all that Iruka had to say, especially when he asked about Iruka’s teaching methods and if he had any suggestions on how the academy could be improved. Iruka promised a detailed list of things the academy could use and some much-needed updates to the curriculum.

When the food and drinks were finished, Sakumo stood up from the table.

“You two go relax and I take care of the cleaning up,” Sakumo said.

“I’ll take care of it,” Kakashi offered, gesturing at his father to sit. “You cooked, I’ll clean up.”

It took a split second for the nervousness to return as Iruka realized that Kakashi would be leaving them alone together.

“Well, if you insist,” Sakumo relented with an easy smile, but he didn’t return to the table.

Kakashi left for the kitchen, but Iruka caught the pointed look he shot his father.

Sakumo watched as Kakashi left them, and Iruka didn’t miss the incredibly fond expression on the man’s face. It reminded him of how Kakashi often looked at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, although Iruka couldn’t see the full expression with the mask in place. It made Iruka feel warm and happy.

“I want to show you something,” Sakumo quietly said. His gentle gaze and easy smile were now turned toward Iruka.

“Oh, I uh—Okay.” Iruka nervously stammered and got up.

Sakumo led him out of the dining room and down a darkened hallway. At the end of it, he pushed a door open and felt around the wall flicking the lights on. The light revealed a desk and walls lined with bookcases stuffed with books and scrolls. Sakumo approached one of the bookcases, finger passing over the spines of books on one of the upper shelves until he found the one he was searching for, then pulled it out of its spot.

“I’m embarrassed to say that this was lost for a long time,” Sakumo spoke up as he laid the book on the desk and sat down.

“We all lose something now and then,” Iruka replied. He watched as Sakumo slowly opened the cover of the book with supreme care and reverence, as though it was the world’s most important book and would crumble in his hands at a moment’s notice.

“You’re not wrong, Iruka, but there are somethings we should never misplace. Let me show you.” Sakumo said, beckoning Iruka over to the desk.

Iruka stepped around it and leaned over as Sakumo turned a blank cover sheet, unveiling the first set of aged photographs.

“It’s a photo album,” Iruka said dumbly, surprised. The nervousness that had returned only minutes ago left him for good then as he bent down a little closer over an image of a baby Kakashi bundled in Sakumo’s arms.

No _fucking _way.

Sakumo was showing him Kakashi’s baby pictures.

Iruka’s eyes shifted to the next photo: toddler Kakashi looked mightly pissed off at being cuddled by Sakumo. Now _that _was hilarious, considering what a fucking cuddle monster Kakashi was as an adult.

Then on the next page, a little Kakashi was grinning over a birthday cake decorated with little ninja figurines and covered in icing fashioned into kunai and shuriken. And another where Kakashi was completely covered head to toe in mud, flanked by two incredibly happy dogs.

_ Kakashi was fucking adorable as a kid. _

The room was suddenly filled with Sakumo’s laughter. “Yes, yes he was.”

Iruka only realized then that he had said that out loud. “Oh sh—”

He almost swore again.

“I might be old, but I’m not some stodgy Hyuuga that’s going to combust after hearing some swears,” Sakumo snickered as he turned another page of the album.

Iruka grinned. “I’m sure they’d explode and take half the village with them if they heard what you just said.”

“You’re probably right about that. But let’s not tempt fate.”

The next photo Iruka saw was little Kakashi holding a hitai-ate, and the mood suddenly shifted from cute and funny to glum and serious.

“Sometimes I wonder if I did a good job raising him,” Sakumo confessed solemnly. “Maybe I shouldn’t have pushed for him to graduate so early. I should have let him be a _ kid _ for a few years more.”

Iruka wanted to say something to that. Tell him that all about the kind of man Kakashi had grown up to be—and how much the infuriating jounin meant to him and their students—but the lump in his throat stopped him.

“It wasn’t easy, for either of us, but I’m glad that I survived my ordeal to see him end up with someone that truly cares about him.”

He too young back then to understand what had happened to Sakumo, but from what Iruka had learned growing up, the elder Hatake didn’t have an easy time. He refused to think about what might have happened if Sakumo had not survived. Iruka was infinitely happy that Kakashi got to keep at least one of his precious people.

“I’m happy you did too,” Iruka said hoarsely as he wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape and were now running down his face. Damn, his emotions were running high tonight.

Sakumo looked up at him with a wobbly smile and watery eyes.

He looked like he was about to say something, but they were rudely interrupted.

“And this is where I find you, my traitorous father, showing my boyfriend incriminating photographs of me.” Kakashi groused from where he was leaning against the door frame. “Don’t think that because you’re both Hokage and my father that I won’t murder you in your sleep.”

Iruka laughed and rolled his eyes, but Kakashi’s theatrics skillfully cut through the somber atmosphere.

There was no doubt in Iruka’s mind that Kakashi had heard almost every word of their conversation. His timing was too convenient for any other purpose than to break up the melancholy

“I needed some new blackmail material, you’ve grown immune to what I already have on you,” Iruka told him.

Kakashi raised a thin, silver eyebrow at him in defiance. “Maa, that’s not very romantic _Iruka-chan.” _

“Keep it up and _ Iruka-chan _ is going to murder you.” Iruka snarked back, smiling viciously at his boyfriend. “The village will consider me a hero for protecting the Hokage.”

_ And there will be no more sex for at least a month, _ Iruka added silently, making sure that Kakashi saw his lips moving.

“Do I have to separate you two?” Sakumo chimed in then. He was looking back down at the photo album, smirking at one of the photos. Kakashi was at a riverside, completely drenched with water and struggling to hold up a monstrous catfish that was almost as big he was.

“Did you show Iruka the other thing you found?” Kakashi said in a more serious tone as he approached the desk.

So, Kakashi _knew_ Sakumo was going to show him the pictures, and he was _okay_ with it. That thought turned Iruka’s insides to goo.

“I was getting ready to until you came in here threatening treason, my son.” Sakumo snorted.

Kakashi shrugged unapologetically.

Sakumo shook his head in amusement and gently flipped through the rest of the album to the back. His arms and hands obscured the photo he was coaxing out from under its clear, protective film. And then the photo was being pressed into Iruka’s hands.

Iruka froze, and after a beat inhaled sharply; the hand that held the photo began to tremble violently.

“T-this—”

In the photo was a cluster of five people. A younger Sakumo sat on a blue picknick blanket next to another man and woman. All three were grinning. Sitting just in front of them was a tiny maskless Kakashi, who couldn’t have been more than three when the picture was taken, and another child, around two, with darker skin that matched the color of the woman sitting next to Sakumo.

Iruka’s dad had that awful mustache even back then. His mother hated it _so much__._

“I was friends with Ikkaku and Kohari for a long time, up until the Nine-Tails incident. I was their sponsor when they came to the village seeking asylum after escaping Mist.” Sakumo explained. He was standing next to Iruka now, his warm hand a comforting pressure between Iruka’s shoulder blades.

The Nine-Tails catastrophe took all that Iruka loved. Their house had been completely demolished by the demon, and between the fire damage and then the rainstorms that followed afterward, Iruka had nothing left. Not one single memory. Until now.

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Iruka rasped as he looked up from the photo to Kakashi first, who stood tentatively at the left side of the desk, nearest to Iruka, and then to Sakumo. His heart was pounding in his chest, to the point where Iruka thought it might jump up and out of his throat.

“You don’t have to say anything. I should have looked for it sooner, and for that, I’ve done the memory of your parents a disservice. And I’ve done _you_ a greater disservice, Iruka. But I won’t make the same mistake twice.” Sakumo said, and then pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi. “If for some reason my son doesn’t marry you, and he’d be stupid not to, I want you to know that we’re still family. No matter what.”

Iruka had so many questions, but he didn’t know where to begin. He was so emotionally overwhelmed, he could tell he was on the cusp of breaking down.

And then he was suddenly leaning to the left.

Kakashi was reeling him in and holding him tight against his chest—it was just what Iruka needed. He had pulled his mask down at some point too and began quietly murmuring comforting words against Iruka’s ear.

After an indeterminate amount of time, and when Iruka felt he wasn’t going to collapse beneath the weight of heavy emotions, Iruka pulled away from Kakashi.

“This wasn’t at all what I was expecting when Kakashi told me we were having dinner with you,” Iruka admitted, taking a calming breath as he faced Sakumo. He realized then that the photograph was still in his hand. Iruka gave it one more look and then held it out to Sakumo.

“No, it’s yours now,” Sakumo said shaking his head as he gently pushed Iruka’s hand away. “We can always make a few copies of it later.”

Iruka looked at him, wide-eyed, "I can't—I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, and you owe me nothing.”

Of course, Kakashi had to open his mouth right then.

“So, does that mean I have your blessing to marry Iruka?” Kakashi asked in that irritatingly smug tone of his. Iruka’s neck twinged with how fast he turned his head to look at Kakashi—who was looking at his father and grinning from ear to ear.

Kakashi still had an awful habit of just shoving important things onto Iruka. He really, really shouldn’t be surprised by the man’s behavior, but he was left picking his jaw up off the floor.

“Of course, Kakashi-kun. But on one condition,” Sakumo said a little _ too _ gleefully, “You don’t get to wear a mask the day of the ceremony.”

Kakashi scowled. “In that case, Iruka and I are eloping and becoming missing-nin.”

Iruka smacked him…

Then pulled him in and kissed his stupid, infuriating face as Sakumo’s laughter filled the office.

*

They were happily married in early spring the next year.  
  


* * *

_Sakumo and Iruka looking through the photo album._

**Author's Note:**

> WE NEED MORE SAKUMO LIVES FICS!
> 
> Also, fuck canon and fuck the canon timeline.


End file.
